


Run, baby, run.

by heythereamigos (daughter_of_nemesis)



Series: HP Pop Punk Fest [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP Pop Punk Fest, M/M, easier said than done but it shall be done just you wait, runing away from responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/heythereamigos
Summary: They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. So we wont.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Pop Punk Fest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189787
Kudos: 3





	Run, baby, run.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Pop Punk Fest 2021  
> Prompt: Check yes, Juliet

He meets Harry’s gaze and nods. 

_“I’m ready.”_

_“Let’s go.”_

They stand up from their respective tables, ignoring the questions of their friends, and make their way towards the doors to the hall. Once there, they link hands, and run. 

Draco can hear the hall screaming behind them, and can hear the swarm of students following them. He has his shrunken trunk in his pocket, Harry’s hand in his, and he feels light as a feather. 

He remembers their conversation last month, when they had realized they couldn’t stay like this. 

“Let’s just run and not look back. We can’t be ourselves here. They’ll tear us apart if you give them the chance.”

“I know, love. Let’s go.”

It had taken one owl to Charlie Weasley and ten minutes to pack their trunks. They took three weeks to gather everything else they needed, to spend time with their friends before they left.

And now they run away from the school, the world, the past, the responsibility. 

“Forever will be you and me,” Harry says, panting but smiling. Draco smiles back, and pushes his legs faster. 

They run, and run, and run.


End file.
